dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoeysha Franklin
Zoeysha "Zoey" Ebony Franklin is Nikki Maxwell's best friend, along with Chloe Garcia. She is currently 14 years old. Zoey is Nikki’s BFF, partner in crime, and a human Wikipedia. She’s brainy, mature, and a loyal friend who enjoys reading self-help books and spouting off zany quotes from famous people. She’s funny, creative and bails Nikki out of trouble on a daily basis. She can always go to Zoey for homework help or a quick therapy session. Description Like Nikki Maxwell and Chloe Garcia, Zoey works in the school library as LSAs (library shelving assistants). Her mother is a lawyer and her father is a record executive, but they are divorced. Zoey is labeled as the "third most unpopular girl" in the school in the series and she is described to be a 14-year old Dr. Phil in lip gloss and hoop earrings. Zoey has met every worldwide pop star and is said that she and Chloe both care about Nikki more than themselves. In the first book, she and Chloe let Nikki do all the work on their book donation/tattoo project. Zoey says that her real name is Zoeysha and she has three mother figures; her grandma, stepmom and mom. Appearance Zoey has straight black hair that curves at her shoulders with bangs parted to the sides. She sometimes puts her hair in pigtails (shown in photo), and is mentioned to wear lip gloss. She usually wears blouses, jeans, and a few accessories much like her friends. She may have brown eyes. She is revealed to be African-American in the second book due to her resemblance to Beyoncé . Personality Zoey is a kind, fierce and loyal girl who always stands up for Nikki Maxwell, along with Chloe Garcia, when people pick on her. They seem to be great friends, albeit they are dubbed the "unpopulars". She is understanding and could also be brutally honest. Like Chloe, Zoey can be sassy and refuse to join Nikki's sulking party. Relationships Family Zoey tells Nikki in the first book that she is working to live with three "mother figures" in her life; her mom, her grandma and her stepmom. Her family is not mentioned again in the books, but in the fifth book, Nikki states that Zoey and her family lives near MacKenzie Hollister. In this blog, Zoey's mother was mentioned. Because her dad is a record executive, she got to meet "Rainbow Cortez'' in person at the Westchester Music Festival. Friends Zoey's friends include Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Marcus and Theodore L. Swagmirea where they all go to the same school and are very fond of each other. Her best friends are Chloe and Nikki, whom she worked in the library with. 'Love Interest' Zoey's romance has been mentioned multiple times throughout the series where she had a crush on Jason Feldman. They danced, but her heart was broken when Jason asked a cheerleader to the Halloween dance. However, in the sixth book, she asked Theodore L. Swagmire III to the Sweetheart Dance, obviously showing that she liked him. They held hands, slow-danced and may have kissed at the dance. In early blog posts, a boy named Paul Preston had a crush on her, but it is unknown how Zoey felt about him. She may also have a crush on Max Crumbly, due to the way the flirted with him in Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter. Gallery Zoey tv show.jpg Zoey pixie cut.jpg Zoey-and-Theo.jpg Chloe and Zoey come over.jpg Why zoey was so dressed up yesterday.jpg Chloe-and-Zoey-with-MacKenzie.jpg NikkiChloeZoey.png ChloeZoeyNikki.png Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg untitled 4.png Embarrassed-for-Zoey.jpg download.jpg|zoey franklin Dd characters 3101.png Screenshot 2016-02-08-07-15-05.png Chickens.png Dork-Diaries-Selfie-Image-post.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Brune/Brunette Category:African-American Category:Dork Category:Crush Category:Unpopular Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Blog posts Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Friends of Chloe Category:Book 11 Category:Dorky Teenagers Category:Actually im not really sure yet Category:Band member Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Mom Category:Dad Category:Stepmom Category:Grandma Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Marcus Johnson Category:Marcy Simms Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Max Crumbly Category:Other Category:Nikki's BFFS Category:Gives ADVICE Category:Loves nikki Category:DOoooooooooooooooooork